


Tell Me That You Love Me Too

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends, this is seriously so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Magnus' heart felt like it was going to burst as he soaked in Alec's presence beside him, and he couldn't keep the small grin off of his face. Their fingers were intertwined, and they both stared out the windshield at the water droplets that rolled down the glass. It was probably one of the most peaceful moments of Magnus' life.Which, of course, meant that he had to screw it up.





	Tell Me That You Love Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere, and it is so sappy, but I regret nothing. I hope you guys like it. :•)

It had been a long but satisfying night. They had gone on their eighth date- not that Magnus was counting- and he felt on top of the world, like nothing could possibly dampen his mood. They were sitting in the car, which Alec had parked in front of the loft, listening to random songs on the radio. It was clear that neither of them wanted to leave, too content to even think about popping the bubble that they had been floating in all evening, and too lazy to run out into the rain which had started just before they left the restaurant earlier. Magnus' heart felt like it was going to burst as he soaked in Alec's presence beside him, and he couldn't keep the small grin off of his face. Their fingers were intertwined, and they both stared out the windshield at the water droplets that rolled down the glass. It was probably one of the most peaceful moments of Magnus' life.

Which, of course, meant that he had to screw it up.

It was stupid, so,  _so_  stupid, but it was unavoidable. It had been bouncing around in Magnus' throat for weeks, desperate to escape, and all it took was one look from Alec for it to finally come rushing out in a fashion that was so unlike Magnus that it shocked both of them into silence. Alec had turned, an almost-shy grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye that was extremely rare, as one of their mutual favorite songs started playing through the speakers, and all common sense left Magnus' body.

"I love you," he had said, the words overlapping and coming out so fast that for a second Magnus had a fleeting hope that Alec hadn't understood. Because Magnus never did things like this. He never put his heart and dignity on the line so soon in a relationship. He had put in the effort to reel Alec in, and then he took a step back, letting him take the lead from then on. He needed to let Alec set his own pace, let him do what he felt was right, because Magnus had done this before plenty of times. He had fallen in and out of love, he had been heartbroken and burned, and Alec had experienced none of that. Relationships were new to him, and Magnus respected that, which was why he was so terrified to make a wrong move. The last thing he ever wanted was to scare him away, but it was too late for that then, because Alec was looking at him with wide, stunned eyes, and there was nowhere to run. There was only that moment in time.

Magnus couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think of anything other than,  _"I really messed up, didn't I?"_

"You love me?" Magnus didn't know what he expected Alec's response to be, but it certainly wasn't that. He had expected a stammered rejection. He had already been preparing to put on a mask of bravery, the one he had worn so many times in his life. He had nothing to lose anymore. The truth was out in the open, and no matter what came next, he would have to deal with it.

"Yes," he said simply, not taking his eyes off of Alec. He waited impatiently, trying not to let the worry show on his face.

Alec didn't speak for a while, clearly taken completely off guard by the confession, and every second that ticked by caused more nerves to settle in Magnus' stomach. What Magnus didn't anticipate, however, was for a breathtaking smile to spread across Alec's face. His eyes fixated on it, all of his fears leaving his body as he watched it grow into something so light and beautiful that he was sure he would go blind if it continued any further.

"I love you, too."

There was a moment, just a few seconds, where everything was silent and still and calm, and then thunder clapped overhead and Magnus practically jumped forward, kissing Alec senseless and giving into every emotion he was feeling. Happy tears sprung up behind his closed eyes but he didn't let them loose, unwilling to let them interrupt.

Alec loved him. Alec  _loved_  him. Alec loved  _him_.

Magnus had been loved by many people, and he had loved even more himself, but not like this,  _never_  like this. The way he loved Alec was all-encompassing. It was the air he breathed, the cure to his every ailment, the miracle he had never thought he deserved. The feeling was in every part of his being. It soared through his bloodstream, strengthened his bones, patched up every scratch and bruise that had ever been left on his heart, and he felt so whole, so complete, that he was sure he wouldn't survive it if he ever lost Alec.

Chills ran down Magnus' spine as Alec's fingertips traced his back, moved up and down his sides, and eventually latched onto his hips. Somehow he had ended up in Alec's lap, and he definitely wasn't complaining. It didn't take long for them to be unable to continue because they were smiling too much, and when Alec let out a laugh that was so uncharacteristically carefree that Magnus was actually shocked for a few seconds, he had to lean back and see the expression on his boyfriend's face.

Unfortunately, when he did so, he ended up leaning on the horn, which of course caused both of them to practically jump out of their skins. Magnus hit his head on the ceiling of the car, and Alec managed to somehow smack himself in the face, and the second their eyes met once more they were laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their faces. Magnus tucked his face into the crook between Alec's shoulder and neck and let himself laugh until he was so out of breath that no sound came out. It was absolutely, without a doubt,  the best moment of his life. They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other and letting themselves laugh until they calmed down, because they had nowhere else to be, nothing else that took priority over each other in that moment.

When they finally caught their breath, Magnus whispered into Alec's skin, "I love you, so much," and when Alec said the words back once more, Magnus swore that he would never want for anything again, because he had everything he could ever possibly need underneath his fingertips.

"Do you want to come inside?" Magnus asked, snaking his arms around Alec's neck and looking into his eyes.

"Yes," Alec answered without hesitation, and Magnus knew without a shadow of a doubt that the night was going to be one of the best he had ever experienced.

When they finally summoned the courage to get out of the car, they ran hand in hand to the entrance of the building, breathless laughs leaving their throats the entire way there as the rain soaked them and the thunder and lightning loomed threateningly overhead.

Maybe they kissed in the rain, or maybe they didn't.

Magnus would never tell a soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
